One and Only
by amrice101
Summary: If you told Kendall Knight that he was going to be meeting the love of his life his first day back to school, he would have thought you were insane. But what other choice does he have than believe when he glances at his wrist and his Soul-Mate Timer tells him just that? Is it right or is Kendall just getting his hopes up for nothing?


_Hi! Here's a quick little thing I wrote once I saw a picture of a person with a 'Soul Mate Timer' on their wrist on Tumblr~ I adapted it to Kames so I could post it on here! _

_Disclaimer; This is AU. None of the guys know each other. _

_Read on lovelies! _

* * *

_One and Only _

It was the morning of the first day of my Junior year. I woke up reluctantly, not used at all to waking up at 5:30 a.m with the sky still dark and the stars just barely shining. I brought my hands up my face to wipe the sleep out of my eyes when I glanced over at my right wrist, my 'Soul Mate Timer' located there. I got it a week before I started Middle School roughly four years ago, my mother thinking it would be a great idea, considering I was moving up into a school with four times more students than my small town Elementary school had. But since then, I never really acknowledged it; I always believed it didn't work. How could a clock determine when you were going to meet the love of your life? It didn't make much sense to me. I just put a bunch of random bracelets over it and never checked it.

But in that moment, half asleep and my wrist bare, I saw what the timer read;

_0000d 05 h 15 m 17 s_

I literally felt my heart drop and my head start to spin. Was I really going to meet my Soulmate today, in the next few hours at school? Or was the clock broken, wrong, maybe even a scam perhaps?

I tried not to let it bother me as I got ready for school, putting only one bracelet over it, but it was a thought that was constant in my mind. My mother could tell something was up as we were in the car, her driving me to the school. I kept staring out the passenger side window, not bothering to try and start a conversation between us.

"Is everything alright; you look a bit pale. Do you want me to bring you ho-"

"No!" She jumped at my response and gave me a questioning look, now being able to look directly at me since the car was stopped at a red light.

"What's wrong with you? You look so on edge and . . ." Her voice began to trail off and her expression softened. After a second or two, I understood why. The clock was visible from her point of view and her gaze drifted down to my wrist.

"Oh . . . _wow_."

"I know." The rest of the car ride was silent up until my mother stopped in front of the High School's main office to drop me off.

Before I left the car, my mom gently took a hold of my arm, and said reassuringly, "You're gonna be okay; don't be too nervous, alright honey?" I nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before scurrying into the school, my clock now reading:

_0000 d 03 h 42 m 06 s_

* * *

It was 3rd period, the time being 10:31 a.m. Only 14 more minutes. I was sitting in Geometry, the bell just about to ring in the next 7 minutes.

When it did, I looked down at my schedule and noticed I was off to Chemistry, where I was mostly likely going to meet my Soulmate. My palms were sweaty and my stomach was in knots as I shuffled down the hallway. Out of curiosity, I glanced down at my clock:

_0000 d 00 h 04 m 29 s_

Somehow, my heart began to pound even harder against my chest; I swore I could hear it. I jumped when I heard the bell rang and out of panic, I went into the classroom to my right but luckily it was the correct room.

_0000 d 00 h 03 m 10 s_

The teacher, Ms. Walker, had seated us hastily, letting us decide where we could sit. I was the only one sitting at a science bench by myself, everyone else with a partner.

_0000 d 00 h 01 m 03 s_

I could almost feel the lump in my throat form, my anxiety kicking in. My hands began to shake and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the clock, watching as the seconds approached zero.

I did snap my head up at the door being shut and a student walking in.

"Ah, Mr. Diamond, so glad for you to join us. You may take the empty seat next to Mr. Knight, considering that is the last seat available." I watched, eyes wide as he nodded, gazed at me and looked down at his wrist.

He had a timer there as well.

_0000 d 00 h 00m 19 s_

I couldn't stop looking at him as he walked towards me, taking in his flawless brown hair that was styled into a quiff of sorts, tan skin, tall, muscular build, and vibrant hazel eyes.

Once he sat down, I heard two simultaneous beeps and like clockwork, we both looked down at our wrist

_0000 d 00 h 00 m 00 s_

I was too stunned for words, so he spoke up first,"Hi". His voice was a soft soprano whisper and it was music to my ears.

Hesitantly, I lifted my head and looked him right in the eyes; they were brown, flecks of green and gold swirling in them and they were breathtaking.

I managed to squeak out a pathetic,"Hello", already feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

He smiled at me, revealing very white teeth, and said, "It's great to finally meet you. My name is James."

"I-I'm Kendall." I wanted to smack myself for stuttering, but I couldn't help myself. This was real; my Soul Mate Clock wasn't broken, wrong _or_ a scam.

I could tell by the way he looked at me, wonder and admiration swimming in his beautiful eyes, that James Diamond was the love of my life.

We may had just met but I knew, deep in my heart, that he was the one.

And I couldn't have been any happier.


End file.
